レインボー の 物語
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: No Pair, No Sho-Ai, GoM friendship. 7 orang anak, 7 kisah, ditambah bias 7 warna pelangi, dimana kejadian manis penuh kenangan itu terukir.Tapi, sayangnya kenangan dan janji yang di buat saat kanak-kanak itu tidak akan lebih dari sekedar janji kosong antar anak kecil. *Summary gagal* *RnR please!* *Pic is not mine*


Harukaze Kagura

A/N: **Hay semua! Saya masih baru di dunia fanfiction dan ini adalah karya pertama saya di fandom KnB. Jadi mohon maklumi bila ada kesalahan dan berbagai macam hal-hal yang mungkin tidak diinginkan para readers sekalian. O iya, fanfict ini terinspirasi dari Anime Little Busters yang setelah saya lihat, ada beberapa kemiripan dari karakter di anime itu dan saya coba buat versi Kurobas nya, tapi tentunya ceritanya tidak akan sama atau mungkin tidak semuanya sama dengan Anime itu. Dan juga, Fanfict ini murni tidak ada Shounen-Ai atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan BL. Saya hanya ingin membuat suatu cerita yang murni tentang persahabatan para GoM karena sesungguhnya, meski saya Fujoshi, hal yang paling saya utamakan di Anime Kurobas ketimbang pair-pairing Sho-Ai nya adalah betapa manisnya persahabatan para cowok-cowok warna-warni bagai pelangi itu. Baiklah, saya terlalu banyak omong kosong disini, jadi sebaiknya saya pindah ke disclaimer saja ^^.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke/The Basketball Wich Kuroko Plays is belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Confort**

 **Rate: K+/T**

 **Warning: AU, Little OOC, alur berantakan, HighShcool!Teikou, No Sho-Ai, No Pair (Untuk sementara), Based from Anime Little Busters, friendship tidak terasa.**

 **Jika berkenan dibaca, saya dengan senang hati menerima review dan flame**

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru muda tengah terduduk di atas kasur dengan posisi memeluk kedua lutut, membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

Tatapan matanya kosong kedepan. Bocah itu masih tidak bisa menghilangkan trauma akibat kejadian yang menimpanya dan keluarganya 2 minggu yang lalu.

FlashBack

 _Bocah laki-laki berambut biru muda itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan, memperlihatkan kedua iris seterang langit musim panas itu._

 _"Ah…Kuroko-kun sudah sadar, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Seorang wanita asing berpakaian serba putih bertanya dengan antusias bercampur khawatir. Sang bocah hanya menatap bingung wanita berambut cokelat di depannya itu._

 _"Oh…maaf, saya perawat disini yang bertugas menjaga Kuroko-kun karena sudah seharian Kuroko-kun tidak sadarkan diri," Jelas wanita yang ternyata adalah perawat itu._

 _Mendengar kata perawat, kedua iris Kuroko membulat._

 _"Ano…ini dimana…?" Kuroko bertanya pelan._

 _"Di rumah sakit, Kuroko-kun. Hanya kamu yang selamat dari kecelakaan semalam dan beberapa orang membawa mu ke rumah sakit ini untuk dirawat," Jelas sang perawat._

 _"Eh? R-rumah sakit? Kecelakaan…?" Kuroko bertanya lagi dengan suara yang tercekat._

 _Perawat itu tersenyum lembut, "Saya sebenarnya sangat menyesal harus mengatakan ini, tapi…kemarin malam katanya mobil yang Kuroko-kun naiki bersama dengan keluarga mengalami kecelakaan, bertabrakan dengan truk sampah yang melintas dari sebuah tikungan. Mobilnya rusak parah…dan satu-satunya penumpang mobil yang selamat hanya Kuroko-kun, yang saat itu duduk di bagian belakang mobil," Jelas sang perawat dengan sedih namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum._

 _Kuroko tersentak mendengar penjelasan wanita muda tersebut, memorinya berputar saat malam hari sebelumnya dimana dirinya beserta Ayah, Ibu, serta Neneknya bertujuan liburan ke Hokkaido dengan mengendarai mobil keluarga._

 _Namun di tengah jalan, tepatnya saat berjumpa dengan tikungan jalan, sebuah truk-sepertinya truk sampah-muncul entah darimana, tengah melaju ke arah mobil mereka dengan cepat dan setelah itu, Kuroko sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi hingga akhirnya dirinya berada di kamar rumah sakit ini bersama dengan seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai perawat rumah sakit itu._

 _Bahu Kuroko menegang, menghadapi kenyataan pahit dihadapannya ini, "K-kaa-san…Tou-san…Baa-san…" Kuroko bergumam dengan sangat pelan, air mata telah menggenang di kedua sudut matanya._

 _Sang perawat menghela napas lalu tersenyum pahit, entah bagaimana rasanya harus kehilangan keluarga di waktu yang bersamaan, apalagi di usia yang masih sangat muda ini._

 _Wanita berambut cokelat sepunggung itu kemudian mengelus pelan punggung sang bocah, "Sudahlah nak…setidaknya kamu selamat. Bagaimana jika kamu berdoa saja untuk arwah keluarga mu agar mereka bisa tenang di'sana'," Hibur sang perawat._

 _Kuroko menyeka air matanya yang telah mengalir dengan punggung tangan yang saat ini sedang diinfus lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah sang perawat._

 _"A-arigatou…" Ucap Kuroko pelan dengan mata yang masih sembab._

 _Perawat itu tersenyum lebih lebar kemudian beralih mengelus kepala Kuroko yang di lilit perban itu._

 _"Kamu bisa tinggal disini sampai merasa baikan. Kagetora-san akan datang menjemputmu bila saatnya sudah tiba nanti," Ucap perawat wanita tersebut sebelum pamit keluar, sempat membuat Kuroko mengerling bingung, 'Siapa Kagetora-san?'._

 _..._

Setelah 2 minggu, Kondisi Kuroko sudah menjadi jauh lebih baik. Luka yang terdapat di pelipisnya masih diberi plester, namun tangannya tidak lagi diinfus beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, dimana langit sewarna dengan matanya terpampang disertai beberapa gumpalan awan abu-abu.

Tanah dan rerumputan di luar masih terlihat basah dan terdapat beberapa tetes air yang menetes turun dari lembaran daun hijau, tanda hujan baru saja turun sebelum Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya karena saat ini jam memang baru menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Cklek…

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, disana perawat yang menemaninya selama 2 minggu, tengah tersenyum ramah dengan kedua tangan yang mendorong kereta makan.

"Kumiko-san…" Gumam Kuroko.

"Ohayou, Kuroko-kun. Ini sarapannya dimakan dulu," Kumiko meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan secangkir susu hangat di kasur Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyendok bubur tersebut lalu memasukkan sendoknya kedalam mulut mungilnya, makanan yang terus menemaninya selama 2 minggu di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dan seperti biasa, sang perawat yang bernama Kumiko itu akan menanyakan keadaan Kuroko di pagi hari.

"Baik…aku baru bangun," Jawab Kuroko pelan.

Kumiko tersenyum lembut, "Siang ini kamu sudah bisa pulang. Kagetora-san akan menjemputmu," Ucap Kumiko.

"Tapi…aku harus pulang kemana…?" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tidak mungkin bocah sekecil dirinya berdiam diri di rumah sendirian tanpa ada yang merawatnya.

Kumiko masih setia memasang senyum lembut, "Tak apa, Kamu akan tinggal dengan Kagetora-san mulai sekarang," Ucapnya.

"Eh? T-tapi…aku tidak mau merepotkan Kagetora-jii-san…" Jawab Kuroko. Tentu saja, Aida Kagetora, orang yang menyelamatkannya dari tabrak lari tersebut dan juga merupakan orang yang membawa dan membiyayai Kuroko di rumah sakit ini.

"Kagetora-san bilang, beliau tak keberatan. Katanya juga, beliau sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki yang bisa menemaninya. Kamu tau kan, Kagetora-san adalah pelatih atlet-atlet Nasional yang membutuhkan kehadiran seorang anak laki-laki," Jelas Kumiko.

Sampai disini, Kuroko sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Kagetora akan mengadopsi dirinya.

"Pukul 11 nanti Kagetora-san akan datang, jadi kita mulai berkemas saja sekarang ya," Kumiko beranjak menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil pakaian-pakaian Kuroko-yang ikut selamat bersamanya-dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah koper yang Kuroko sendiri tidak tau darimana asalnya.

Saat ini perasaan Kuroko berkecamuk, antara senang karena setidaknya ada orang yang mau merawatnya dengan senang hati, cemas karena bisa saja ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik niat baik Kagetora, dan juga sedih karena sudah tidak bisa berjumpa dengan keluarga tersayangnya lagi.

~ _7 colors~_

"Kagetora-san, Kuroko-kun sudah siap untuk berangkat," Kumiko memasuki ruang resepsionist dengan menenteng koper Kuroko di tangan kiri, dan menggandeng sang bocah berambut biru di tangan kanan.

"Ah…Kuroko-kun, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai cokelat tua berjalan menghampiri sang perawat kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kuroko yang terlihat agak canggung.

"Kamu tidak usah cemas. Jii-san mungkin agak sibuk, tapi kamu bisa main dan melakukan apapun yang kamu mau di rumah. Jadi jangan sedih lagi, oke?" Kagetora mengacak-acak pelan surai biru muda milik Kuroko, agak kagum karena tampaknya Kuroko tidak terserang depresi setelah ditinggal oleh keluarganya di usia yang sangat muda.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepala samar.

Kagetora tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan menatap sang perawat, "Terima kasih karena mau merawat Kuroko-kun disini," Ucap Kagetora.

"Tak apa. Anak tak bersalah yang mengalami musibah sepertinya memang pantas mendapatkan sedikit pertolongan," Jawab Kumiko sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kagetora mengangguk, "Kalo begitu, kami pamit ya. Sebenarnya aku mau menemui dokter tapi waktu tidak mencukupi saat ini," Ucap Kagetora.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagetora-san. Saya tau anda itu orang yang sibuk. Saya sudah memberitau dokter sebelumnya," Jawab Kumiko.

Kagetora mengangguk lagi kemudian mengambil ahli tangan dan koper yang masih dalam gandengan Kumiko. "Kalo begitu, kami akan undur diri ya," Ucap Kagetora. "Iya. Kuroko-kun, baik-baik dengan Kagetora-san ya. Dan hati-hati di jalan," Kumiko mengelus rambut biru muda milik Kuroko seraya tersenyum manis.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan, Kumiko sudah sangat baik padanya selama 2 minggu ini. Meskipun seorang perawat, Kumiko menjalankan tugasnya merawat Kuroko melebihi tugas perawat, membuat Kuroko merasa dirinya di urus oleh seorang kakak ketimbang perawat.

"Baiklah, Kuroko-kun, ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Kumiko-san?" Tanya Kagetora pada bocah bersurai biru muda tersebut.

"E-etto…Kumiko-san…sampai bertemu lagi. Terima kasih karena sudah merawat ku sampai sekarang ya," Ucap Kuroko malu-malu dengan wajah merona, membuat Kumiko tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi bocah yang menggemaskan itu.

"Iya, sama-sama. Sampai nanti, Kuroko-kun!" Kumiko sendiri sudah sangat mengistimewakan Kuroko di rumah sakit karena selain simpati, tampang Kuroko yang sangat innocent dan menggemaskan membuatnya tidak bisa menolak keinginan dan kebutuhan sang bocah.

Setelah berpamitan, Kuroko dan Kagetora pun melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju tempat parkiran dimana mobil Kagetora telah menunggu.

"Nah, Kuroko-kun…naiklah, kita akan pergi ketempat Jii-san dulu," Kagetora membuka pintu bagian depan dan membantu Kuroko memasuki mobil berwarna hitam itu. Kuroko tak menolak, karena dirinya memang telah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengikuti pria bersurai cokelat tua tersebut.

"Siang nanti Jii-san ada sedikit pekerjaan dan mungkin akan pulang agak sore. Tapi tenang saja, pelayan-pelayan Jii-san akan membantu jika Kuroko-kun membutuhkan sesuatu," Kagetora bersuara dengan kedua netra yang focus menatap jalan di depannya. Kuroko menatap Kagetora beberapa saat lalu mengangguk pelan.

Dirinya mungkin bisa hidup tenang dan berkecukupan dengan Kagetora, tapi mungkin…Kuroko akan tetap merasa kesepian tanpa adanya keluarga yang harus meninggalkannya karena telah dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

~ _7 colors~_

"Nah, sekarang Jii-san mau pergi dulu. Pelayan Jii-san telah menyiapkan makan siang di meja, Kuroko-kun silahkan makan. Jii-san akan kembali pukul 5 sore. Jika ingin sesuatu katakan saja pada pelayan Jii-san, oke?" Itulah kalimat yang di ucapkan Kagetora pada Kuroko setelah menurunkan sang bocah di kediamannya serta mengantar koper Kuroko ke kamar kosong di lantai 2.

Kuroko mengangguk dengan datar, sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah seseorang agar dirinya tidak kesepian, namun niat tersebut di urungkan karena tidak ingin lebih merepotkan Kagetora yang telah berbaik hati merawat dirinya yang secara teknis bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kagetora.

Setelah berpamitan pada Kuroko (Dan juga sempat mengacak-ngacak surai biru mudanya), Kagetora memasuki mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata, mobil itu bergerak menjauhi kediaman Aida.

Kuroko memandangi mobil itu sampai lenyap di ujung jalan, barulah bocah berusia 7 tahun itu melangkah masuk, menuju meja makan dimana makan siangnya telah menantinya.

~ _7 Colors~_

Setelah makan siang, Kuroko duduk diam di atas kasur di kamar barunya. Kamar yang tidak begitu besar, hanya terdiri dari sebuah kamar mandi, meja belajar berwarna cokelat muda, lemari pakaian, lemari buku kecil, dan juga tempat tidur ukuran single berwarna biru muda serta sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur yang di atasnya terdapat lampu tidur yang (sepertinya) kalo dinyalakan akan mengeluarkan bias cahaya warna-warni bagai pelangi, yang mungkin akan menerangi kamar berdinding biru muda ini di malam hari.

Kuroko baru menyadari, kamar ini ternyata memang terlihat seperti kamar anak-anak.

Ucapan Kagetora yang menginginkan anak laki-laki sepertinya tidak main-main, setelah melihat kamar yang jelas mencerminkan kamar anak laki-laki tersebut.

Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela, yang letaknya berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya yang berada di dekat dinding.

Kota Tokyo di siang hari memang tampak sangat sibuk, termasuk Kagetora yang merupakan orang berada, tentu tidak mungkin memiliki waktu luang di hari…ngomong-ngomong hari apa ini? Kuroko menoleh ke arah kalender yang kebetulan terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

Tanggal 14 April 20xx, hari rabu, awal memasuki musim semi. Tidak heran udaranya agak dingin dan juga basah di luar sana.

Kuroko menoleh lagi ke luar jendela.

Iris biru langitnya focus menatap taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Kagetora, sebuah taman asri yang sepertinya digunakan orang untuk rekreasi atau jalan-jalan. Yang menarik perhatian sang bocah adalah, ada taman bermain disana.

Salah satu tempat favoritnya.

Dengan cepat, Kuroko yang saat ini hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos dengan celana berbahan jeans biru tua selutut, segera berlari menyambar jaket biru muda yang tergantung disamping tempat tidurnya kemudian berlari keluar kamar. Berniat pergi menghibur diri di taman bermain, tentunya setelah meminta izin dari para pelayan Kagetora agar bawahan dari pria pelatih atlet itu tidak panik saat dirinya menghilang.

~ _7 colors~_

Sepasang kaki kecil yang terbungkus celana biru tua dan sneakers putih itu melangkah cepat, menuju taman bermain yang letaknya hanya 400 meter dari rumah Kagetora.

Awalnya hanya langkah cepat, semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya dari jalan cepat berganti menjadi berlari. Kuroko sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di tempat kesukaannya yang mungkin bisa mengusir rasa sedih dan juga rasa sepi nya.

Sedikit terengah-engah, Kuroko berjalan menyusuri taman yang lumayan sepi itu.

Tentu saja, karena saat ini masih pukul 2 siang dimana kebanyakan orang masih bekerja. Kuroko berjalan mendekati sebuah ayunan berwarna merah, memandanginya sebentar kemudian mendudukinya.

Rantai yang menahan ayunan tersebut sedikit berderit karena di goyang-goyangkan oleh Kuroko dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Kuroko ingat, dulu dirinya sering menghabiskan akhir pekan di taman bermain dan bermain ayunan bersama orang tuanya dengan riang.

Mengingat orang tua, Kuroko tersenyum miris. Kini dirinya hanya sendirian, kehidupannya mungkin tidak buruk karena ada seseorang yang mau merawatnya.

Namun, rumah besar dan juga pelayanan mewah bukanlah sesuatu yang diimpikan Kuroko.

Mendadak dirinya menjadi rindu dengan kehidupan sederhana namun sarat akan kebersamaan dengan keluarganya.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga memerah, menahan genangan air yang sudah mengumpul di sudut matanya. Namun sia-sia, karena aliran air bening itu menurun dengan lancar di kedua pipi mulusnya.

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, dengan kedua bahu yang sedikit bergetar. Kuroko menangis dalam diam, tidak yakin apa dirinya bisa bertahan di kehidupannya yang berubah drastis itu.

Puk!

Sebuah tangan-sepertinya seukuran tangan Kuroko-menepuk bahu bocah biru langit itu pelan. Reflek, Kuroko menoleh kebelakang, masih dengan kedua mata yang basah.

Orang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya adalah seorang anak seusianya, yang memiliki helai rambut merah dengan iris mata senada tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hey, kamu siapa? Dan kenapa kamu menangis?" Anak itu bersuara, masih dengan tangan yang menempel pada bahu kanan Kuroko.

Kuroko yang mendengar pertanyaan dari bocah berambut merah itu tersentak dan dengan cepat menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua sudut matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ada apa? Kamu tidak punya teman main ya? Apa karena itu kamu menangis?" Anak berambut merah itu berkata frontal, membuat Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

Memang benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena alasan utama Kuroko menangis adalah taman bermain yang harusnya bisa mengusir rasa rindunya pada keluarga malah membuatnya semakin ingin berjumpa keluarganya yang telah kembali ke sisi-Nya itu.

Kuroko diam tak menjawab, berharap bocah merah itu pergi meninggalkannya, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, "Sepertinya iya. Ya sudah, bagaimana jika kamu ikut dengan ku? Kita main sama-sama," Ucapan bocah itu membuat Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya.

Terkejut? Tentu saja.

Bocah merah ini mau saja bermain dengan Kuroko yang belum dikenalnya itu.

Kuroko berpikir, apa anak ini tidak tau dengan yang namanya orang asing? Tapi mungkin ini adalah hal yang wajar di lakukan oleh anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Bagaimana? Itu lebih baik daripada duduk sendirian disini dan menangis kan?" Anak itu berkata frontal lagi.

Kuroko menatap bocah berambut merah itu dengan bingung dan ragu, tapi akhirnya menganggukkan kepala pelan, memang benar, bermain dengan anak ini mungkin lebih baik daripada menangis dan meratapi nasib yang sudah jelas tidak akan mengembalikan keluarganya.

Lagipula, Kuroko memang saat ini membutuhkan seseorang yang setidaknya bisa mengusir kesepiannya.

Setelah mendapat respon dari Kuroko, bocah berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar, kedua iris matanya yang sewarna dengan bunga mawar itu berbinar senang lalu dengan cepat tangan kecilnya meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko, menariknya dari ayunan kemudian berlari cepat menuju suatu tempat yang terletak di sudut taman bermain, sambil memegang tangan bocah berambut biru langit yang masih kebingungan tersebut.

"O iya, namaku Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou, bagaiamana dengan mu?" Bocah bernama Akashi itu bersuara. "K-kuroko…Kuroko Tetsuya," Jawab Kuroko pelan. "Ah…jadi Kuroko ya? Kalo begitu salam kenal. Jika kamu membutuhkan teman bermain, kamu bisa mengajak ku kapan saja, oke?" Akashi tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi.

Kuroko pun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum tipis, sepertinya anak berambut merah ini adalah obat pengusir rasa sepi yang tepat.

" _Osoi yo_ , Akashi! Kau darimana saja sih?" Suara anak lain masuk ke rongga pendengaran Kuroko.

"Maaf, aku masih izin dengan _Kaa-san_ , kau tau?" Akashi membalas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kuroko hanya memandang bingung sekumpulan anak di depannya ini.

5 orang anak seusianya, 4 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan, dengan rambut warna-warni yang sempat membuat Kuroko mengelus kepalanya dimana surai biru muda tersebut berada.

"Akashi, Siapa itu?" Bocah berkulit tan dengan rambut biru tua-orang yang pertama kali bersuara tadi-bertanya.

"Iya. Kok rasanya belum pernah lihat ya?" Bocah lain yang berambut kuning terang menimpali.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan mulai sekarang, dia akan ikut bermain dengan kita. Kalian tidak keberatan kan?" Akashi menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang bernada retoris.

Sekumpulan bocah warna-warni itu pun menatap Kuroko lekat, dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, namun Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti dengan raut wajah anak-anak itu.

"Baiklah. Kenapa tidak?" Bocah berambut biru tua akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya! Makin ramai, makin seru!" Sambung bocah berambut kuning sambil tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata yang menyipit.

"Kami tidak keberatan kok. Aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan teman baru," Satu-satunya anak perempuan disana, dengan rambut dan iris mata merah muda ikut berkomentar.

"Baguslah. Kamu dengar itu, Kuroko? Kamu sudah punya teman main sekarang," Ucap Akashi memasang senyum di wajahnya dengan kedua iris yang menatap Kuroko. Sang bocah berambut biru muda hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Oke, kalo begitu. Namaku Aomine Daiki. Apa boleh aku memanggilmu Tetsu mulai sekarang?" Bocah berkulit tan dan berambut biru bersuara lagi.

"Eh…?" Kuroko terkejut, sepertinya anak di depannya ini benar-benar tidak mengenal sopan santun. Namun Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengiyakan.

" _Ore wa_ Kise Ryouta- _ssu_! _Yoroshiku_ , Kuroko- _cchi_!" Bocah pirang menimpal, masih dengan cengiran secerah matahari nya.

"Kuroko… _cchi_?" Kuroko memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Itu kebiasaannya. Abaikan saja," Ucap Akashi seolah tau isi pikiran Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Momoi Satsuki. Jika Dai-chan bisa memanggilmu 'Tetsu', apa aku juga boleh?" Anak perempuan berambut pink bertanya dengan antusias kemudian mendapat jawaban yang sama dengan yang diberikan pada Aomine sebelumnya, sebuah senyuman tipis dan anggukan samar dari Kuroko.

"Oke! Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi tersenyum riang sambil melompat kegirangan.

"Midorima Shintarou. Aku mengenalkan namaku bukan karena aku mau- _nanodayo_. Tapi aku yakin Akashi pasti akan tetap memaksa ku memperkenalkan diri," Seorang anak berambut hijau berkacamata bersuara sambil membuang muka.

" _Tsundere_ seperti biasa, dasar Midorima…" Desah Aomine sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

" _Urusai_!" Bentak Midorima tidak terima.

"Emm…Murasakibara Atsushi~ Kuro-chin mau?" Bocah yang paling tinggi diantara mereka, dengan surai ungu yang mencapai belakang leher bersuara sambil menyodorkan sebungkus permen rasa vanilla.

Kuroko yang notabene menyukai vanilla pun mengambil permen itu dengan senang hati.

" _Arigatou_ …Kuro-chin?" Kuroko bergumam bingung.

"Itu khas Murasakibara. Tak apa kan?" Akashi bersuara lagi. Kuroko menghela napas lagi, anak-anak dihadapannya ini sepertinya menyambutnya terlalu hangat, bahkan sampai memberikan nama panggilan untuknya.

Yang memanggilnya dengan normal sepertinya hanya Akashi dan Midorima saja.

"Jadi Kuroko, ada yang ingin kamu katakan?" Suara Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko.

" _Etto_ …" Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping seraya menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku bermain…padahal kalian tidak mengenalku," Ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Tetsu? Jika tidak kenal, artinya harus berkenalan kan?" Ujar Aomine sambil mengacak-acak rambut biru muda Kuroko.

"Hentikan, Aomine- _cchi_! Nanti rambut Kuroko- _cchi_ jadi berantakan- _ssu_!" Cegah Kise sambil menarik-narik tangan kiri Aomine dengan paksa.

"Ish! Kau kenapa sih, Kise?" Aomine beralih dari kepala Kuroko ke kepala kuning terang Kise.

" _I-itte-ssu_! Hentikan, Ahomine- _cchi_!" Jerit Kise karena Aomine mengacak-acak helai keemasannya dengan kasar.

"Hmph! Kalian berdua kenakak-kanakan- _nodayo_ ," Komentar Midorima sambil membetulkan bingkai hitam kacamatanya.

"Tapi…bukan kah kita memang masih anak-anak, Mido-chin?" Ucap Murasakibara polos.

" _Urusai!_ Aku tidak bicara padamu, Murasakibara!" Bentak Midorima sambil menunjuk snack-snack milik Murasakibara.

Kuroko yang memperhatikan tingkah teman-teman barunya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ku harap kamu bisa memaklumi mereka," Ucap Akashi.

"Tidak masalah, Akashi-kun," Jawab Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kise, Aomine, berhenti bertengkar. Bagaimana jika kita main saja?" Usul Akashi.

"Aku setuju. Tapi kita main apa?" Tanya Momoi.

"Hmm…Kuroko, kamu mau main apa?" Tanya Akashi pada bocah biru muda disampingnya.

"Apa saja boleh, Akashi-kun. Kalian mau mengajakku bermain saja aku sudah senang," Jawab Kuroko disertai senyum kecilnya.

Akashi tertawa kecil lalu kembali menatap teman-temannya yang lain, "Ada usul?" Tanyanya.

"Kejar-kejaran saja, Akashi! Kita jadi maling terus seseorang jadi polisi nya. Siapa yang tertangkap polisi, berarti dia keluar. Tapi jika si polisi tidak bisa menangkap siapa pun dalam 10 menit, dia diberi hukuman," Usul Aomine.

" _Kudarannai_ , aku tidak mau jadi maling," Tolak Midorima.

"Sudahlah, Midorima- _cchi_. Kan hanya permainan," Timpal Kise.

"Pengaruh dari cita-cita Dai-chan yang mau menjadi polisi jika sudah besar mungkin ya?" Momoi tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kuroko?" Seperti sebelumnya, Akashi meminta pendapat Kuroko.

" _Hai',_ aku tidak keberatan," Jawab Kuroko.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, ayo kita mulai!" Akashi memberi komando.

"Aku tidak mau jadi maling nya!" Kesal Midorima.

"Hehehe…Midorima jadi maling di toko kelontong," Ledek Aomine.

"Apa? Kesini kau!" Midorima yang marah berusaha mengejar Aomine yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura.

"Hey! Jika kalian begitu terus kapan kita mainnya?" Protes Kise kemudian berlari menyusul Aomine dan Midorima.

"Eh? Tunggu aku dong. Maiubo-chin ku hampir habis," Murasakibara berjalan santai sambil mengemut snacknya.

Momoi tertawa kecil lalu berlari menyusul teman-temannya sambil meneriakan nama 'Dai-chan'.

"Kamu tidak ikut?" Akashi bersuara saat Kuroko sedang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman-teman barunya.

"Ah…Akashi-kun duluan, aku akan mengikuti," Ucap Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Kalo begitu ayo," Ajak Akashi kemudian berlari menyusul kelima teman warna-warninya.

Senyum Kuroko melebar melihatnya, sepertinya kehadiran keenam bocah warna-warni di hadapannya ini akan menjadi pengganjal yang tepat untuk rasa sedihnya.

Kuroko pun berlari menyusul Akashi yang tengah berusaha memisahkan Aomine dan Kise yang sedang berdebat, Sepertinya bila pulang agak telat tidak akan membuat Kagetora merasa risau. Iya kan?

 **T B C**

 **Wah! Apaan nih? Kenapa jadi agak melankolis kayak gini? Huh…apakah adegan friendship nya maksa? Saya memang tidak berbakat membuat sesuatu yang selain humor *humor gagal lebih tepatnya*. Setting yang saya ambil ini AU, saya memang mau menjadikan Kiseki no Sedai teman dari kecil. Disini ceritanya juga Kuroko itu sudah kehilangan ortu nya dan di rawat oleh Aida Kagetora. Untuk 2 chapter, saya mau ambil setting Kiseki no Sedai masih berusia 7-11 tahun yang menduduki bangku Sekolah Dasar.**

 **Menurut Readers sifat Akashi agak OOC? Yah…saya ambil Akashi versi Oreshi dulu untuk sementara. Karena kalo Bokushi terkesan agak dictator jadi kurang pas karena ini bukan fanfict humor. Disini Ibu Akashi juga masih ada karena usia nya kan baru 7 tahun (Tapi sebenarnya Ibu Akashi itu meninggal saat Akashi umur berapa ya?). Akashi Seijuurou juga tetap berasal dari keluarga berada, tapi karena masih berusia 7 tahun, Akashi juga masih punya Ibu, dan disini Ayah Akashi tidak terlalu menekankan Akashi seperti di Anime, makanya Akashi bisa jadi agak Happy-go-lucky(?) dan bermain bebas dengan GoM yang lain.**

 **Dan untuk kisah Kuroko yang harus jadi yatim piatu di usia muda itu juga saya ambil dari latar belakang pemeran utama di Little Busters. Dan adegan dimana Akashi mengajak Kuroko main bersama itu juga saya ambil dari Anime itu. Tapi tentunya, saya berikan banyak perbedaan. Untuk conflict, sepertinya akan mulai di chapter 3. Baiklah, sampai disini saja, terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca karena fanfict seperti ini mungkin kurang diminati para readers yang lebih suka Sho-Ai ya? Jadi saya dengan senang hati menerima Review atau Flame karena fic ini mungkin pantas kena Flame nya(?). Baiklah, see you next chapter!**

 **(RnR?)**


End file.
